


The Meeting on the Turret Stairs

by astrariumcatcher



Series: Fickle Fate: Short Stories [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Cousland (Dragon Age) Backstory, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Flash Fiction, Love, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrariumcatcher/pseuds/astrariumcatcher
Summary: Two star-crossed lovers meet on the turret stairs.Part of 'The Price of Revenge' universe
Relationships: Female Cousland/Roderick Gilmore, Roderick Gilmore/Female Warden
Series: Fickle Fate: Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Meeting on the Turret Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Frederic William Burton's painting of the same name

Brisk are her steps as she moves through the shadows, avoiding the patrol that lingered in the hall. Turn the corner and up the stairs. Her heart is beating as she sees him standing there, keeping an eye on the movements above. 

Her heart beats harder. Another secret meeting between two star-crossed lovers. It never felt so daring until this moment. Perhaps the number of guards in the castle was something that made it all the more entertaining. Perhaps it was the subconscious knowledge that they wouldn’t see one another anymore. 

Someone was going to go and break the other’s heart. This was just what fate had planned. 

“You got my note,” she breathes out, stepping over to the turret window. They were the darkest shapes, moving past one another. Quiet like the shadows that they were cast in.

“Subtlety not your forte, my lady?” He kids, his hand brushing against hers. How her heart beats, like a young girl still fawning over puppy love. They had played the motions dozens of times, why did this moment feel so new?

She can only smile, her hands moving up to his face, brushing strands of orange away from his eyes. How silly he looked, staring up at her with that expression. Kind and all too knowing. She can only cry. This was their goodbye wasn’t it? 

Before he can question, she presses a finger to his lips. “Let’s run away. Forget duty, forget our serious dreams. Let’s live out a fantasy…” 

He made his answer known without the use of words. A shake of the head, a squeezing of her hands, a step forward to rest his head on hers. 

“We cannot, my lady. This is for the best, we decided it so long ago. Neither of us are made to break promises, even ones we end up regretting.” 

In his voice she can hear it: the pleading, the remorse. 

But it is too late. They made the decision to leave a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are much appreciated!!
> 
> Just a little drabble that I liked and wanted to share. 
> 
> Angst/tragic-relationships are my bread and butter, apparently I like my characters suffering? I dunno, but Gilmore/Cousland, I couldn't resist. Lots to work with :')


End file.
